kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 5/@comment-37955540-20190206044221/@comment-37955540-20190208153449
@ 103.208.220.146 Ok I am done with you, as you cannot make a distinction between two completely different issues. You failed to realise that many complained about 5-5 are veterans who has the equipment and ships for a better comp, and they fail to becasue they whine and never asks for and refuse to listen to advices. Even if all you said is right, it is nothing to do with my point. BTW, you are making assumptions in your argument such as there is no additional source of medals. Optimal means the comp with the best boss sink rate given the current map, you do not optimize against past maps. You are making sweeping statements on the boss sinking rates on different encounters. You have no data or simulated results to make any claim. If you are writing a scientific paper and want to submit it to a conference, I am going to strongly reject it. You said my comp is ultra-heavy, but failed to realise it costs 12163/7730/13063/480 and 48 buckets per month. That is something you can recover in two or three days. Show me a comp that can beat boss consistently, and cost you less, either in the old 5-5, or the current '''5-5. You are assuming yamasushi is only for frontline. That is hell of an assumption. I sometimes use yamasushi for '''support, '''just to maximise hit rate of my support fleet. On the other hand, you have not looked at the performance of my comp without yamasushi, and starting to claim that you can only clear with them reliably. If the map is harder for new players is not the point of argument, I will leave you there because that is simply not productive. You said whining helps. Look at how SSTHZero whined, and refused to listen to advices. And there is a difference between whining and asking for help at the same time, and simply whining. If you are talking about consequennces of the buff in a place where the devs can hear, good, I am with you, and I will be on your side. Because the devs are going to read the comments (assuming they are not stupid) and fix their game. This happens to WoWs recently with the CV patch. But for kancolle? Do you expect anything to happen with discussions on how bad the buffs are? '''What exactly you want to achieve with your discussion, that is going to make a difference somewhere? Look at my initial argument for the last time. I specifically target those admirals that whine and refuse to change. The underlying problem is their comp. It is not that my solution does not tune the whine down. The core of the problem is that the admirals do not even care about my solution and others. Suggest me any good outcomes of this type of whine on the community, I would like to know. And Asian parrent? We do not want to go into the topic of racism. On those admirals who have the equipment and ships, and fail to clear 5-5 because of bad comps, how is my aid not solving their problem? Explain that to me. Conclusion: If you want to whine about game mechanics and hope for a change, do it at somewhere the devs can hear, so it counts. e.g. twitter. A place like wiki, with a language that is different from the game itself, is not going to get you anywhere. Like you said: It's just that the devs need to know more about this issue.